Not How It Was Expected
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: And Burt had thought he had to worry about *Blaine* pressuring Kurt. He couldn't have been more wrong. This was not what he expected at all. Klaine, Burt 3rd person POV


_This is a fill for a prompt on the __**glee_fluff_meme**__. I'm posting it under Kurt and Blaine cause its technically about them but from Burt's pov. =P_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the plot, lol**

**

* * *

**

Honestly, Burt thought Blaine was an… okay guy. At least he was okay enough as Kurt's first boyfriend, but Burt was his father, and he really couldn't help but be a little bit worried about what went on between those two when they were alone.

Kurt was still young—and sure, maybe seventeen wasn't _that _young—and this Blaine guy was older, only by about a year, but that was still older, and the only person Kurt had ever been 'serious' about was Finn, and everyone knew what happened there. Burt really just wanted to look out for his son; he was Kurt's father, and it was only natural to want to do so, right?

Who knew what this Blaine guy could be pressuring his young, innocent, little boy into? He had heard all about him—how _sweet _and how _kind _and how even though he read Vogue he still didn't have the best fashion sense in the world, but none of this reassured Burt. He knew Blaine had been there when Kurt had needed someone, but he just couldn't trust that Blaine wouldn't take advantage of his son's inexperience.

Especially when Blaine himself was older and probably had plenty of more experience than Kurt did.

So, it was only natural to keep a firm eye on Blaine when they were in a room together, or to keep his flame thrower safely within distance just in case of an… emergency where he would have to use it.

He didn't want his little boy getting hurt again and he would _bury _any guy that ever broke his son's heart. Kurt meant more than the world to him, and he would go to hell and back to make sure his son was happy, and safe, and knew that he was loved, no matter what.

But Burt just didn't know about this Blaine. He seemed a bit _too _perfect by the sounds of it, and he didn't really trust him with his son's heart.

Maybe he was being a bit too hard on the kid, but when his son came home one day talking about this _school_ where no one _cared _what someone was and that there was this _boy _who was so brave and kind to him, he just didn't know what to think. What if Blaine pushed him into things? Forced Kurt into something he just wasn't ready for?

Burt didn't really like thinking of his son active… _like that, _but he knew that he had to be realistic, and chances were that this boy and his son had already done stuff like that. He didn't like it one bit, really, and he wanted to make sure his son was not talking him into things he wasn't ready for, or didn't actually want.

Of course this had all been _before _that happened. _That _which had shocked him and made him think _maybe_—just maybe—he should rethink things… and have a talk (or have Carole have a talk) with Kurt.

It was Spring Break for the kids and Kurt was home from Dalton for the next week, Blaine was visiting for the day—as well as Rachel—and they were all going to have a nice dinner together. Burt really hadn't thought about before opening Kurt's door, and afterwards he didn't know _why _he hadn't as that was all he had been thinking about when he thought of Kurt and Blaine. He was a father; he had a right to be worried about his son.

Dinner had been finished and he had said he would go call Blaine and Kurt, so he walked the length to Kurt's room, knocking only to not get an answer. Well, that was curious, he didn't hear any music, but maybe the two of them had fallen asleep (well, he hoped that was all it was)?

Burt of course did what _any _worried parent would and opened the door. What he heard—and saw—shocked him totally and completely.

He had been worried about this Blaine boy corrupting his song, but now he could see how very _wrong _and absolutely preposterous that was. It should have been the other way around.

Kurt's lips were firmly attached Blaine's as he straddled his hips, fingers working at the buttons of the older boy's shirt. Blaine gasped, lightly pushing Kurt away from him as he panted, "K-Kurt, hmm… I don't think this is a good idea. Why don't we talk o-or something else? We haven't really talked much since I got here…"

Since Blaine got here? That had been quite a few hours ago. Burt… didn't really know what to think, or if he _wanted _to even think about that.

The countertenor laughed lightly into Blaine's neck, pushing his hands up beneath his shirt. "Blaine, I've _missed _you. I don't feel like talking. Let's make out… or do more." Kurt grinned down at the older boy and Burt had to close his eyes, grimacing.

"Kurt," he heard Blaine begin, an almost quiet exasperation in his voice. "Someone is bound to come down here soon to tell us dinner is ready. What if it's Finn, or worse—_your dad_?" Well, he got that right on the money.

"Finn knows I'll castrate him and take over his closet if he dares come down here, and my father will knock." Kurt sighed, and Burt could almost see in his mind Kurt rolling his eyes. "Blaine, you _worry _too much. You need to… relax." Burt really hoped he was only imagining that _purr _in his son's voice.

"Kurt, I—" the sound of a zipper and Burt really wished his legs would move. "Ngh, God…"

"I don't believe in God, Blaine, and I'd rather you say _my _name."

"A-ahh… Kurt…" Burt quickly closed the door and walked away before he lost complete function of his body. He knew his face was red and he felt just _awkward _at having seen and heard the things he had.

He had been worried about this Blaine boy pressuring his son. Really, what father wouldn't? Blaine seemed older, more experienced then his young, strong but vulnerable son Kurt, and he hadn't wanted Kurt to get hurt.

Now though, Burt had to rethink what he had thought. He shouldn't worry about Blaine pressuring his son, oh no, quite the contrary—he had to worry about _his _son pressuring Blaine. Oh, the irony of it all.

Well, Burt knew he would have to give Kurt a talk now. How he was to go about giving his son a talk about _pressuring _someone—let alone an older male—he didn't know, he just knew that he had to do it.

He had to do it so that Kurt would know that pressuring someone into something like that was wrong, he needed to protect this _other _kid's virtue. Well, Burt could honestly say that it was one conversation he had never seen coming.


End file.
